Kiss
A kiss is a form of interpersonal expression between two people that is native among many human and humanoid cultures. It is used to express various forms of love, whether it would be familial love, mutual friendship, or deep romantic love. This form of expression is also native to the Smurfs in mainstream media. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf Stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the kiss is Smurfette's personal expression of gratitude to her fellow Smurfs as well to Papa Smurf, and it is her personal expression of motherly love to Baby Smurf. However, until she met Empath, all of her kisses were planted on the cheek of another Smurf, indicating that she thought highly of them as friends (and in the case of Papa Smurf, as her father). On the night following Gargamel being permanently driven from the Smurf Forest along with Azrael and Scruple, Smurfette engaged Empath with a kiss on the mouth, which at that point was the most intimate expression of love she had ever shared with another male Smurf. The kiss had the effect of bonding Empath and Smurfette together as future life mates with each other, a prophetic marker that would be fulfilled with their marriage ten years later. Kisses among male Smurfs of the same age in the story series are considered a rare occurrence, if they even happen at all, and would hardly reach the point of being passionate expressions of love in the same manner as male and female expressions of love. However, Empath, upon his being revived from the coma he had fallen into following his return to the village at the end of The Lost Year, was so excited to be alive that he kissed his friend Polaris Psyche on the cheek...an expression that Polaris found somewhat repulsive if understandable in the context it was given. In the cartoon show episode "Smurf Me No Flowers", Brainy gave Lazy a goodbye kiss when he thought that his fellow Smurf had only a few more days to live and there was nothing Papa Smurf could do for him. One time in the Imaginarium, Vanity was seen kissing an Imaginarium-created copy of himself. RDK Stories/Expanded AU In The Reluctant Dark Knight series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, several different species are known to kiss in means of showing general affection to other beings. Humans Most commonly the bestowers of kisses are Falla, Johan and Josten. They often kiss the tops of someone's hand as a sign of respect, friendship, or gratitude. However, a kiss on the cheek or nose means they have more affectionate feelings towards the person they kiss, and a kiss on the lips is often interpreted as a gesture of romantic attraction. King Gerard commonly kisses the tops of ladies hands upon first encounters in order to ensure his trust in their company; likewise, his subjects may also kiss his hand as a way of showing their loyalty to him. Smurfs Smurfette will often kiss the cheeks of her fellow Smurfs as a means of gratitude or appreciation for something they have done for her or others, but sometimes she does so because it is "just plain smurfy!" So far, she has not wanted to kiss any particular Smurf for romantic purpose, but hopes to do so in the future. Moxette, on the other hand, leers away from the idea of kissing unless it would annoy some Smurf, partly because she takes more enjoyment out of their reaction rather than the kiss itself. However, she may change her mind should she find her "Prince Smurf." Sprites & Goblins For Ripple and Karma, sharing a first kiss meant immediately bonding to one another, thus leading to them becoming a couple throughout Season 10; the results are similar with Mystico and Hethera the Goblins (although they have not yet publicly kissed in the series). The Second Smurfette Series In "The Second Smurfette" series. Smurfette usually was the one to kiss the other Smurfs, usually on the cheek. Naughty and Jokey were the first to kiss on the lips. But after The Smurfettes were created, some planted kisses on the mouth. But mostly they kiss on the cheek as well. Sealed Away Smurfs Series Kisses don't usually occur in the Sealed Away Smurfs universe, it only happens during a ceremony (weddings usually) and sometimes holidays. The only ones to kiss in the story are Stylette with Vanity, and Pansy with Clumsy. Hero: The Guardian Smurf Stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Hero and Wonder kissed each other at their wedding ceremony, and Hero and Smurfette did the same at their wedding ceremony years later. In the mini-story "The Better Kisser", Wonder and Smurfette were having an argument over who is the better kisser as they both took turns kissing Hero on his 153rd birthday, the result of which made Hero get away from them both in order to get some air. In the mini-story "Remembering a Loved One", Smurfette gave a passionate kiss to Hero, after watching him break down into tears at the grave of his first wife. The only example of a same-sex kissing scene in the series is in "The Grey Smurfs", when during a party that the Smurfs were hosting for the Grey Smurfs, its counterparts of Smurfette and Wonder shared a public kiss with each other, much to the disgust of the normal version of Wonder. Smurfiest Smurf Of A World Within the Smurfiest Smurf Of A World series, Clumsy and Smurfette fall in love and kiss to express their feelings. Glovey Stories In the Smurf Me Up ''series, receiving a kiss by Smurfette in the cheek is recalled by all the Belgian Smurfs before her marriage to Glovey Smurf, who is the only Smurf to receive them from her now. He was also the first one to receive a kiss on the mouth from her after their first meeting. Glovey, along with many of the other Smurfs, do however give a kiss to the Smurflings and to the babies during many occasions on their cheeks or foreheads. Clumsy Smurf shared a kiss with Claire, the Scottish female warrior during their wedding. It is however assumed that they had kissed before this during their dating period. Many other characters from other races have shared a kiss to express their emotions or simply as part of their gratitude. In ''The Triforce story, Link and Zelda share a passionate kiss in the ending of the story. In the Army Of Grey story, Arnold, the Scottish Smurf warrior shares a kiss with Nova, Smurfette's clone as they depart together in the ending of the story. Smurf Problems Stories In the Mystery smurfette , bella and smurfette kisses a few smurfs in the cheeks in a friendly way , bella later kiss farmer smurf ,four times , on the lips,showing a diferent interest of him in "the smurfette's crew" , tinker kisses handy's cheek to calm his sufering from marina and to demonstrate her friendship Smurf and Strong also kiss in the story at least twice Category:Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Expressions Category:Mating and bonding rituals Category:RDK Stories Category:Open to Community